


Rainy Afternoon

by AngellTheNinth



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellTheNinth/pseuds/AngellTheNinth
Summary: Asami comes home after a long day at the office. And who better to welcome her home than her wife. And of course the giant polarbear-dog.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 129





	Rainy Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're ready for some fluff!

Asami got back home from a long day at work. It was a busy day and it started raining at some point, she didn’t notice until it was pouring like crazy. She didn’t like the rain much when she was younger. But now she loved it. It might have something to do with the fact that her wife liked working out on a rainy day. It made her feel more connected to her original element.

Naga came running towards her as the CEO entered the living room. She stooped just in front of her and licked her cheek, making Asami laugh.

“Missed you too big girl.” Asami patted the polarbear-dog on her head and went to the kitchen to give her a treat. Naga was all too happy to accept.

“Did you miss me too?” Asami smiled as she turned towards the sound of the voice.

Korra was standing there in a tank top and shorts. She was wet from the rain and had a big smile on her face. Asami could tell be the look on her wife’s face that she’s planning something. Suddenly it clicked.

“Korra... no!” Asami said as she ran from her wife as they both laughed.

Korra tackled her wife to the couch as Asami playfully tired to push her away, “Stop you goofy Avatar! My clothes will get wet!”

“I haven’t seem my lovely wife all day. I have to hug you.” Korra said as she placed light kisses across Asami’s neck, making the CEO chuckle.

Korra smelled nice. Like the rain.

“I like the rain.” Asami said suddenly making the Avatar stop and looked up at her.

“What?”

“I like the rain. I like how happy you are when it starts raining like this. I like when you get all excited about training outside. I like how you look in your element.” Asami explained and as she did Korra’s smile got brighter and brighter.

Then Korra smirked at her playfully, “So you’re saying... you like seeing me wet?” Korra wiggled her eyebrows.

Asami was never the one to blush easily before, but Korra seemed to have a special way of making it happen. Even after they’ve been in a relationship for years.

“Get off me you pervy Avatar!” Asami laughed as she tried to push Korra off.

“No, I want more cuddles. The Avatar demands them!” Korra laughed back as she hugged Asami and they both laughed some more.

Rain was good. That’s the conclusion Asami came to after years of being with Korra.


End file.
